Opie's Old Lady
by HappyTrager
Summary: They have known each other since they were kids, she never realized that he could love her and he never imagined that she would ever feel the same,but their love will be epic and for once in the history books it will not be tragic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

Clarrissa Ann Teller-Morrow was two when her biological father died, her mother remarried when she was five to the man she considers a father Clarence Morrow.

She grew up around men and it had an effect on her, no matter how much her mother tried, Clarrissa would not dress like a girl, she wore baggy clothes, a huge pair of glasses and her hair was always in a messy heap on the top of her head.

She had never noticed the dark eyes that followed her, never noticed how the owner of those eyes would always be around to protect her, until that faithful day that changed it all for her.

This is one of the stories I want you to vote for,if I am to continue it first,I'll put up the other next,the most reviews by tomorrow will get the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter one the truth hurts.**_

"Ris, Baby, close up shop, Clay called Church" Gemma told her daughter who nodded with a sigh, she closed the office and put the closed sign up before she headed towards the clubhouse, she was so quite when she entered through the door that it didn't interrupt the conversation that four of the members were having.

"I don't know where her looks came from, she doesn't look like either John or Gemma, Look at Jax he looks like a bit of both, but Ris, that girl didn't get an ounce of good looks" Tig stated before taking a gulp of his beer.

"Kid must have been hit with the ugly stick" Bobby laughed, Rissa's eyes welled.

"I know what you mean, she wears those ridiculous glasses and baggy clothes, sometimes I wonder if she has a dick" Juice stated, Rissa jumped as the clubhouse door opened

"Hey Baby" Clay said as he walked up behind her, causing Tig , Bobby, Juice and Half Sack turn and lock eyes with a teary eyed Clarrissa in shock.

Jax noticed that something was wrong with his sister, when he noticed the tears he became concerned

"Rissa, Ris what's wrong" he asked, she shook her head, turned and ran out of the clubhouse, right smack into Opie, who wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her from falling.

"Rissa, Baby what's wrong" Opie asked when he saw the tears falling.

"Get me out of her Op please" she whispered, with a frown and a nod he guided her to his bike and helped her onto it, once he was on ,he revved it up, handed her his helmet and once it was on he made sure she was holding on, he sped out of the lot.

For an hour and a half they rode, Opie felt content with her arms wrapped around his waist, her face pressed into his cut, he was worried though, he hated to see her upset and when he found who caused it he would make the bastards pay. As he pulled to a stop by the beach he felt her tense, he got off the bike and turned to help her off and took of the helmet.

"What happened Rissa" he asked softly as he wiped the new tears in her eyes, with a sigh she looked up into his dark eyes.

"Am I ugly Op" she whispered, he was genuinely shocked at this.

"What, No Riss your beautiful, why would you even ask" he nearly pleaded; his voice was full of shock and anger.

"Ma asked me to close the shop, when I got inside Tig, Bobby, Juice and Half Sack were talking about me" she told him,he locked eyes with her

"What did they say" his voice was deepened because of the anger boiling through his system.

"That I was hit with the ugly stick and they wondered if I was actually a man" she whispered, Opie's eyes blazed, pulling her into his arms, he pressed his face into her hair.

"Darlin, then they aren't really looking, you are so beautiful, when you smile there is one dimple, just one, when your frustrated a crease forms between your eyebrows, when you're worried or upset you bite your bottom lip" he told her, her eyes welled as he pulled back to look her in the eye once again.

"you were a cute kid Riss but when you turned 15 you became so beautiful, I watched and I waited for 5 years, oh god I was so happy you wore those baggy clothes, it hid you from them all" he whispered, his palm resting on her cheek, her eyes locked with his, she could see that he was being sincere.

"Would you still watch if I wore different clothes, stopped wearing these glasses and wore make-up" she asked in a small voice, he slipped his other hand over the other cheek.

"I will always watch you, always protect you and most importantly I will always love you" he told her so softly, she smiled at him.

"You wanna know a secret" she asked, he chuckled and nodded, so glad that she wasn't actually upset anymore.

"I love you too" she whispered, her hands sneaking up his shoulders and into her hair at the nape of his neck.

"Really" he asked as he bent his head closer to hers.

"Wanna know another" she said as she nodded, he smiled

"Sure" he replied.

"Since I was 15"she told him, his eyebrows rose.

"Really" he asked again.

"Yeah, you remember the day that Andrew Mason cornered me after the football game against Lodi High" she asked, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_Clarrissa was waiting in the parking lot for Gemma to collect her; she had made the mistake of going to the last football game of the season against Lodi._

_Being a Morrow made it hard to make friends, everyone knew that her father was the president of the Sons of Anarchy and it often made her target of her class mate's petty games._

"_Aw look, the biker slut has been forgotten about huh", she closed her eyes as Andrew Mason's voice filtered into her ears, with a sigh she turned towards him._

"_Just leave me alone, I have never done anything to you, so just fuck off" she told him, a slight waver in her voice, Andrew grinned and stepped closer to her, he reached up and grabbed her hair on the top of her head, jerking her head back._

"_Just by being here bitch, that is causing me a lot of annoyance, you know, I think your hiding a rocking body under those baggy clothes, you know I'm gonna find out" he said as he shoved her into the wall and began to grope her._

"_No, no please, please stop" she cried as his hands went under her shirt to her lace covered breast, she wiggled and squirmed but his grip on her hair tightened as he moved his hand down to her jean covered ass when he suddenly stopped._

"_Let go of her hair", the voice was deadly calm but Rissa breathed out a sigh of relief at the sound of Opie's voice and as the pressure on her head was relieved, she sagged to the ground, looking up she saw Opie pounding the shit out of her attacker, the rage was clear in him._

"_Opie, Opie stop that's enough" she whispered loud enough for him to hear, he stopped and looked over at her, his fierce eyes softening and in two long strides he pulled her into his arms._

"_It's alright Riss, it's alright I've got you" he whispered._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"You saved me that night, you helped me and let me cry as you held me, that was the day I began to fall and each and every day since then, I fell deeper and deeper" she whispered, his eyes opened and connected with hers before he closed the gap and pressed their lips together, her arms wound around his neck and moaned as his tongue snaked out and ran across her bottom lip, she allowed him access and both moaned at the taste of the other, the kiss continues to deepen until Opie's phone rang and it slowly broke them apart, fishing it out of his pocket he sighed and answered, Rissa placed her head on his chest.

"Hello…yeah I got her with me….she needed a little time away…ok" "Baby your ma wants to talk to you" he said as he handed Rissa the phone.

"Hi Ma" Rissa stated softly as she smiled at Opie,

"Darlin, oh my baby girl are you alright, I swear those fucking idiots will have a lot to answer for" Gemma said.

"Ma, ma calm down, I'm fine, it doesn't bother me, and I suppose it was just a shock hearing it" she told her, Opie smiled, running is hand through her hair.

"Are you sure" Gemma asked

"Yeah listen, we're about 2 hours out, its three now, meet me at Roxies at 5"Rissa told her mother

"Ok baby and congrats on getting your man, I knew you two would end up together" Gemma said before hanging up, Rissa stared at the phone in shock.

"What" Opie asked, Rissa looked up at him.

"Ma said congrats, she always knew you and I would be together" she told him, he laughed and pulled her into another kiss, she moaned and clenched her hands into his cut.

"We gotta get back" Opie murmured against her lips, she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, could you drop me off at the hair salon" she asked, looking up into his dark eyes.

"Anything for you sweets" he stated, running his knuckle down her cheek.

About one hour and 45 minutes later they passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, Clarrissa's arms tightened around Opie's waist, her face pressed into his cut and she sighed, this was what she always wanted, to have Opie, to feel beautiful, to feel loved by more than her parents and her brother.

She sadly got off the bike, turning to look at him; she saw the same thing in his eyes, reluctance.

"I'll come straight over to the clubhouse when I'm done" she told him, stroking her cheek, pulling her to him.

"Straight to me" he whispered, she smiled at him, not knowing where her confidence suddenly came from.

"Always now promise me not to do anything to any of them and I'll repay you" she whispered, he grinned leaning down and claimed her lips once more, making her knee's weaken.

"Ahem" pulling back slightly they turned to see Gemma smirking at them.

"Like I said, it's about time you too pulled your fingers out, but Sophia can't stay past seven, so say your goodbyes and let's get going" Gemma told her daughter who sighed.

"Alright Ma, I'll see you as soon as I'm finished" she told Opie who kissed her again and pulled back.

"A'ight love you" he said softly, he was rewarded with a beautiful smile that light up her face.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon" she told him, such love and admiration in her voice made his heart swell.

"Come on Riss, We'll see you later Opie" Gemma said as she grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her away from the tall biker, who waited until he saw them go inside the salon and close the door after them before her started up his bike and head back to the garage, he had some brothers to deal with but first he had to talk to Clay and Jax.

Clarrissa stared at herself in the mirror, she could see her mother tearfully smiling behind her,she reached her hand up to her now silky brown wavy hair, out of her face, perfectly neat and she could see her brown eyes, she had never seen herself so clearly before.

"You look so much like Tommy and your dad, god baby girl you were always beautiful but right now you're perfect" Gemma whispered before pulling out a bag.

"A dress and those boots that Luanne got you in Chicago, we'll make those assholes eat their words and Opie cream himself" Gemma smirked causing Clarrissa to giggle.


End file.
